Lokis Labyrinth
by SempiternalMischief
Summary: You all know our troubled little god of lies, Loki, here is another short episode of his troubles that has more meaning that meets the eye.


_**Loki's** **Labyrinth**_

* * *

It was always so loud. Near that oaf of a god, Thor. Everything he did was devoted to noise, always yelling and shouting. It annoyed Loki, no, it aggravated Loki to the point of insanity. Loki needed a place to go, to hide away and be himself without loud distractions from Thor.

But where to find it?

Loki strolled leisurely through the gardens in his home, a usually quiet place, taken over by Thor and his friends loudly joking about Thor and Sif. Loki glared in distaste. _'It's always about him. It's always him! Why can I never find a place where he is not!?'_

Loki stormed off, not really mad at the fact that Thor had once again taken over his quiet place, but more so that Sif, the witch to Loki, had been stealing away his brother from him more and more. _'She's always all over him...she's so inconsiderate, what if Brother doesn't want to be around her! Stupid girl!'_

More and more Loki had been feeling his relationship with his brother threatened by her. He just wanted her to go away and leave Thor alone.

Unknowingly Loki had been glaring at the ground long enough for Thor to be allowed a moment to notice his Little Brothers presence. "Loki!" He called out. Loki looked up and at Thor just with a look of distaste on his face, then turned sharply and stormed off.

Thor lowered the arm he had raised to wave at Loki, now feeling guilty for not spending as much time with his Brother as he used to. Sif looked at Loki's retreating form and with a slight snort inquired about his unusual behavior. "What has gotten into him." She looked at Thor who was gazing after Loki with a saddened look. "Thor, don't bother with it, he's probably just moody like always-"

Thor cut her off "No, I must apologise to Loki..." He went after Loki leaving Sif behind...

Loki had already gained a lot of distance from Thor but when he heard his lumbering steps chasing after him Loki sprinted to get away. The lust of wanting to be alone drove Loki to a gate, a gate he had never seen before. His troubles forgotten for now Loki entered the gate in curiosity of what this new found thing is.

For hours Loki wandered till he reached the middle, realizing how long he had been walking he thought to himself. '_How quiet it is here...' _The God of Mischief smiled his sly grin and sat down in the the middle of the clearing he had found. Found in the middle of a Labyrinth. His Labyrinth now.

Thor had also found the entrance to this elaborate maze. He had spent hours looking for Loki in it, far longer than it took Loki to find the middle. The thick headed god was getting rather frustrated with this game. '_Loki always likes to play games and tricks on me' _He thought. Maybe this was just another trick? An illusion that Loki had conjured up to get back at Thor for not spending time with him?

It was not so however.

* * *

Loki stayed in the middle for what seemed like only a short few hours to him but ages by Thor's counting. Loki finally felt at peace from his brothers loud nature, he had thought about all that ailed him and got it clear in his mind. The only thing left to think about was Th-

"LOKI!" Thor's booming voice sounded out from behind Loki. Yet when he turned, there was just a wall.

'_He must be on the other side of the wall..' _Loki though long and hard about answering his brother and in the end decided not to, annoyed that once again Thor had ruined the quiet place he found.

Yet Thor persisted. "Loki! Please Brother! Are you mad at me? I'm sorry for not spending as much time with you! Just please stop this game! I do not like this!" He circled around the spot where he stood many times searching for a way to find his little brother.

Loki sighed clearly audible to Thor and went to the wall where his voice came behind and pulled himself up to look over it at his wide eyed brother. "You lumbering oaf. Once again you have ruined my p-"

"Oh Loki!" Loki made an annoyed face at his brothers interruption, "I have spent hours looking for you in this infernal beast of a place!"

"Why would you look for me? I thought you would be too busy flirting with Sif and bothering the quiet with your loud friends." Distaste was clear in Loki's voice.

"What? Why not? You are my Brother Loki-"

"You always pull that stupid excuse with me. You don't have any idea, do you? You stupid oaf." Loki dropped from his spot on the wall, intent on ignoring his brothers comments from here on out. He turned away from the wall and assumed his position back in the center of the Labyrinth. Loki could hear his lumbering brother trying to climb over the wall, not to any avail as Thor wasn't the best at climbing things. Just breaking and being loud was the best he could do according to Loki.

Thor had gotten a good foothold on the wall even though it was slick and smooth. He was very persistent to get to Loki and talk to him about why he was acting so weird. Thor's face peeked over the wall to just see Loki's back to him as he sat.

Thor grunted in his effort and eventually got his chest up above the edge of the wall, then his hand slipped.

He came crashing to the ground face first, lucky nothing was broken or anything as it takes a lot to break the God of Thunder. He had expected Loki to turn around and laugh at him, calling him a "big oaf" yet it never came. After a minute of getting over the shock of landing on his face, Thor got up and walked over to Loki and looked at his younger brothers face.

It was pale, smooth and peaceful looking, Thor couldn't remember the last time he ever saw his brother like this, if at all ever. Loki's eyes were closed, he had the intention of keeping them closed in hopes that Thor would go away if Loki ignored him enough. No success.

"Brother...Loki?"

Loki sighed "What."

"Are you mad Brother?"

"Yes, now go away."

"No," Thor sat down in front of Loki with and intense look of getting the truth out of this mischievous god. "I will not leave until you explain to me what is wrong."

"If you had a brain, you would already know." Loki snorted and opened his eyes in a cold gaze to his Brother.

Thor took in a deep breath feeling that his Brothers insults are a little harsher than usual, "Please Brother...explain to me what I have done wrong to hurt you"

"Hurt me? What makes you think you HURT me?"

"So you're just being moody for no reason?"

"No!" Loki snapped back

"Then you are hurt." Thor came to the conclusion from Loki's quick reaction.

"No! I am not, you're just..._Annoying"_ Loki sneered back at Thor

"But I have indeed hurt your feelings Loki."

Loki stayed silent knowing he had slipped up in his annoyance, Thor may be dull headed most of the time but can at least listen and understand the way Loki acts.

"What have I done to avail you so?"

"You're just so annoying! You and your friends always tromping around and making noise, especially that stupid girl Sif who is always making that fake laughter to impress you and make you think your jokes are even slightly funny. I hate how I never have any quiet peace here, you're always making noise!" Loki huffed , not admitting the fact that he felt a lot better finally telling Thor that he was too loud and obnoxious for his personal taste.

Thor sat there for a minute thinking over what Loki said to him as a dumbfounded look was struck across his face. Finally Thor let out a loud rumbling laughter like thunder and almost fell back laughing. Loki sat there pouting, his face scrunched up in an annoyed glare, through all his smarts he couldn't seem to come to any conclusion on why his words had brought Thor to a rumbling laughter.

After a few breaths Thor finally stopped his laughing, "My dear brother, you feel threatened by Sif? My love for you will always be greater than my love for anyone else!"

Loki puffed up his cheeks a little "NO! That is most definitely not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean, dear brother?" Thor asked with a smile on his face, he didn't know why but he felt much better all of a sudden as if Loki had forgiven him in a silent gesture after exclaiming his frustration upon him.

"I-i don't know!" Loki huffed out and stood up glaring down at Thor, "Why does it even matter? Just go back to your friends Thor! I don't need you here!"

"No Loki," Thor said calmly and got up as well, "Today and all week I will spend time with you." He said and before Loki could move away like a slippery serpent, Thor grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a great godly hug.

"Stop it you..oaf!" The words were squeezed out of Loki as Thor lifted him up and hugged him tightly around his middle. Loki felt his cheeks start to flush but he couldn't do anything about it. His arms were trapped under Thors colossal muscles in his great bear hug. "I..i don't like this..." He said quietly not being used to the invasion of his personal space, affection of this sorts had been lost to Loki's feelings and it gave him a weird and unusual fuzzy feeling all around. Eventually Thor put Loki down and patted his back,

"Do you feel better now brother?" He asked with a big grin.

Loki looked away from his brother with a flushed face and a big pout on his lips, "...yes, I do."

* * *

**AN: Alright, so you're all probably wondering how this came to be and what the point of this incredibly short story was, well, I was just thinking about little drabbles to write about and someone gave me the idea for a small comfort one about my favorite character. So, naturally, I picked Loki to write about. As I was thinking about how he acts I came to the conclusion that he was really like a big maze of feelings and emotions, though on the outside is neither. That's where I came up with the thought of the storys name, because as you can see, Loki and a labyrinth are rather alike. You must delve inside of the maze, or inside of Lokis head and feelings, to eventually either reach what you are looking for or the end of a problem. Because in a maze you are faced with the problem of getting out, and here in the story the problem that Thor must fix is our dear lonely Loki. In the end, if you caught on, they never went out of the maze, that is because Thor and Loki will find a way out together, thus ultimately ending Loki's loneliness for this story. Just remember, when you are feeling down, or have a friend, loved one, or even a random person who is down, give them a hug. It fixes a lot more than you know(: **


End file.
